Heat of the Moment
by Inuki Moon
Summary: Dogs go into heat. So what about dog demons? And what do you do, when another guy is around?


Summary: Dogs go into heat.  
  
So what about dog demons?  
  
Rated R for yaoi and language.  
  
A/N: If you don't like yaoi, you shouldn't be here. And sorry if I got facts wrong (for all I know, Inuyasha doesn't go into heat- or, worse, he does and I'm not being at least semi-original. Deal with it), because it does happen, believe it or not.  
  
-Wolf-  
  
Inuyasha was simply napping in a tree when it all started. He woke up to feel slightly achy, burning up....and totally in need of a good fuck.  
  
"What the hell...." He started. He started to straighten up from his lazy position on the branch, when a rubbing ache caused him to look downwards at himself....  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
What was he going to do? He was mostly alone.....Kagome had gone back to her home to take some test or other for school, Sango had taken Shippou on a sight-seeing tour, or something....so the only person left was Miroku.  
  
Once again: "Hell no."  
  
Eventually, his burning need convinced him- besides, the sooner he got it out of his system, the sooner the heat would be over. Plus, if he didn't mate soon, then the heat would start to pretty much dominate him, until he would be desperate enough to commit some serious mistakes.  
  
Leaping down from the tree, he winced at the pain it caused, but he continued on a search for Miroku.  
  
He stopped. 'How the hell am I supposed to bring this up?' He thought. 'What am I going to do, walk up and take my clothes off?'  
  
He sat down to do some serious thinking. Finally, disregarding several other ideas, he decided to try and simply seduce the perverted monk- not that he really knew what he was doing.  
  
'Why me?' Inuyasha groaned to himself.  
  
Up ahead, he saw Miroku, the monk sitting, watching the clouds roll past. Walking up behind him, Inuyasha sat down, practically straddling him from behind, trying to touch him in a subtle way. Actually, he was hoping Miroku would feel his burning skin and take the matter out of his hands.  
  
The monk jumped at the dog demon's touch. Turning his head, Miroku flushed when he saw Inuyasha was the one touching him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed too, but the position was only partly the reason. The heat had accelerated just a little bit, but enough to let him know he had better hurry up before it consumed him.  
  
Miroku scooted out of the inu's touch, but turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you all right?"  
he asked tentatively.  
  
Acceleration.  
  
Inuyasha, by now, REALLY needed sex. Like now. But he was still slightly in control.....until Miroku felt his forehead, feeling for heat.  
  
'Oh boy, sure, just not a fever.' Inuyasha thought, and had to stifle laughter. But when Miroku brushed his hand over the dog's forehead, a line of worry creasing the monk's open face.  
  
'To hell with the plan.' Inuyasha thought. And pushed Miroku onto the grass.  
  
For Miroku, he was in a state of mental and physical estsacy, combined with confusion. What the hell was Inuyasha doing?  
  
But when the dog's hand brushed over his own groin, thoughts, coherent or otherwise, fled his mind.  
  
Inuyasha brushed Miroku's hair off his forehead, but not because he wanted to be gentle and kind. The hair was in his way.  
  
Pulling off the monk's robes, he tugged his own clothes off and violently rolled Miroku over, forcing him up a little, until he was on all fours. That was fine with Inuyasha- he was a dog demon after all.  
  
Inuyasha's mind, clouded by the heat and excited by what was going on, didn't worry about making it easy and pleasant for Miroku. He quickly took him, entering with a dry burn. Miroku tried to squirm out from under him, which made things even better for Inuyasha. He quickly came, but once wouldn't be enough.  
  
45 MINUTES LATER  
  
Finally, Inuyasha was done. He panted hard, and rolled off - and out of- Miroku.  
  
Miroku wasn't very happy about the situation. First Inuyasha randomly assaulted and fucked him, and now, hecause HE was done, he was going to leave the monk unfinished.  
  
So Inuyasha had a taste of what he did to Miroku.  
  
ANOTHER 20 MINUTES LATER (WOW)  
  
Miroku's face burned. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Inuyasha was a guy, dammit!  
  
But, looking over at the dog demon, collapsed and still naked, and the blush faded, and Miroku felt a part of himself stirring.  
  
He looked down. "Oh, hell no."  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry if I didn't do very good....but I hope you like it anyhow. You prolly won't. But I must take that chance! 


End file.
